iWanna Be Somewhere in the Middle
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: Carly feels that it was unfair that Freddie and Sam got to share a kiss. Spoilers for "iThink They Kissed". Carly/Freddie/Sam threesome pairing. Previously titled, "iGet Even".


Disclaimer: All characters and events related to "iCarly" is owned by Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Warning: This story contains kissing of people from both opposite and same sex. Please read cautiously if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

Currently looking for Cover Art commissions.

* * *

iWanna Be Somewhere in the Middle

* * *

"We promise to tell you everything from now on," Freddie assured Carly, as the three friends struggled against their bondage.

Carly was comforted by Freddie and Sam's promise, but there was still a small dissatisfaction about their agreement.

"On the count of three?"

"One," Sam sounded.

"Two," Freddie continued.

"Three," Carly finished, and they began to wrestle free against the duct tape until they all fell over backwards. They lied there on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Why, oh, why didn't Spencer notice us? Carly wondered to herself. It could be hours before he returns.

"Well, that didn't work," Carly announced sarcastically.

"Nope," Freddie promptly answered.

"No-o-t such a good idea," Sam drawled on.

"Got any new plans?" the brunette web-star asked.

"Nope," her technical producer replied.

"No-o-t a one."

They all took a colossal sigh. Then, after a few silent moments lying still, all three teenagers began to thrash around again.

"This is never going to work."

"Nope."

"No-o-t at all."

Another huge sigh, followed by silence and stillness. Blinking up at the ceiling, Carly mulled over the events of the day. Eyebrows furrowing slightly, and her cute candy-pink lips turning into a small frown.

"Carly?" Freddie called. She turned her head. The boy had strained his neck to the side, catching the Shay girl's expression. More silence before the next response.

"I'm hungry," Sam declared.

"Sam!" Freddie snapped.

"What?" the blonde asked non-chalantly.

"Now's not the time!"

"So what do you want me to do about it? Mama wants some ham!"

Freddie let out an exasperated breath of air and cranked his neck towards the girl to his right.

"Carly?"

"What?" she answered bluntly, her lips in a little pout.

Freddie seemed to have known that something was bothering her. Other than being strapped down and on the floor. Something about their promise. Sam would have caught on as quickly as Freddie had, but being on the opposite side of their Chair of Imprisonment, she could not see her best friend's expression to have understood her transparent feelings until the teenager next to her continued.

"We agreed that we'll tell you everything..." he trailed.

"I know, but..."

The sound of the door opening sounded in the loft, followed by a "CARLY!" Thank goodness that Spencer had finally come home. "CA-" he abruptly stopped as he came into the teenagers' view. He stood there staring at them blankly.

"What are you guys doing on the floor, tied with duct tape to our dining room table chairs?"

"I would feel more comfortable if you helped us out first!" his little sister cried.

"Your pants had some stowaways!" she explained as Spencer had gotten them in the upright position once again.

"...That came out of the fly," Sam added as the duct tape slowly started to get peeled off from them.

"We got to call the police now!" Freddie insisted.

"And zip up that pants' fly!" Sam urged as she raided the refrigerator for some ham. Apparently, she found that to be the most important thing to do.

Spencer grabbed the phone and started to dial. Carly took the phone.

"Hello? We've got two escaped prison convicts!" She paused as the person on the other line spoke. "They were hiding in pants!"

* * *

After reasoning with the police on the phone, Carly managed to convinced them to file the report. In the meantime, the three traveled upstairs to the studio. Carly had walked ahead, her back towards the others and her head hung low.

"Carly..." Sam spoke softly. "We told you that we'd never keep anything from you anymore."

"I know." She turned to face them. "It's just... It's still not fair."

"But what can we do to make it up to you?" Freddie asked.

Carly stared at them, then slowly walked up to her two friends. She stepped up close to Freddie and pressed her lips against his. Both Freddie and Sam were just as shocked, just as Carly pulled herself away.

"So now we're even?" Sam asked, a little disgusted.

"No," Carly answered as she walked up to Sam, before her lips hit against the blonde's. Freddie's jaw dropped. Carly pulled back.

"Now we're even."

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Your mom may be cool, but my mom is AWESOME! I just watched "iThink They Kissed", and as the episode ending, my mom said, "If they want to be fair, Carly should kiss Freddie and Sam." So, in response to that, I wrote this oneshot. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

13 September 2009


End file.
